


Unexpected Storms

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Spanking, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, christmas exchange, friends with benefits that gets complicated by feelings, non-au, there is no actual penetrative sex, vague season 4 timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Jared loves his life and thinks that he has everything that he could want; home, dogs, kickass job, and a friends with benefits situation with his best friend/costar/roommate. Turns out, things can always be better, but first they have to get confusing.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	Unexpected Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



> For glovered! Tried to get as many of your likes in as I could (we share a lot of them, so that was pretty easy). Betaed by my darling Soy-Em, any mistakes remaining are my own cause i messed with things after she was done.

Jared loves his life. He loves his family, his job, his house, his dogs. At the moment if someone asked what he loved the most it would be the way his roommate-slash-costar-slash-best friend twisted his wrist when he stroked down Jared’s cock so he could drag his fingers along the sensitive skin of Jared’s tight balls.

“Shit Jen.” He didn’t mean to whine, but when he looked over at Jensen’s smirk he couldn’t help himself. He thumbed the ridge of Jensen’s cock and smiled back when Jensen’s face flushed redder than it already was.

The porn they’d thrown onto the big screen tv droned on in the background but Jared was barely paying attention to it in favor of watching his hand on Jensen’s cock and the pretty way Jensen bucked his hips when Jared did something he really liked.

“I bet you fuck like a stallion,” Jared panted before his brain caught up with his mouth.

Jensen’s hand paused halfway down Jared’s cock as he raised an eyebrow. Jared fucked up into Jensen’s fist to get him moving again.

“Fuck, man, you know I don’t have control over my mouth when I’m about to come.” 

Jensen offered nothing but a grunt and another twist of his hips to get Jared’s hand moving again. Jared forced himself to look away from Jensen, though the bi-curious male-male-female porn on the tv wasn’t what had his cock leaking like a faucet.

Jared licked his lips and bit down hard on the bottom one trying to get over the desire to kiss Jensen. They didn’t do that. They jerked off together, they jerked each other off sometimes, they flirted for the fans, for laughs from the crew, but when it came down to it, they were both straight dudes who were just helping out a friend. No kissing. No cuddling.

Jensen’s hand sped up and Jared gasped realizing how close he was. With his free hand he edged his tee-shirt up so he could thumb at his own nipple for the extra little spark it gave and with one more drag of Jensen’s fingertips over his balls, he was coming all over his lower stomach and thighs.

“Jay, man, you can’t leave me hanging. C’mon, you know the deal,” Jensen whined from his spot on the couch and Jared lazily turned his head to look. Jensen had stripped his teeshirt off completely but he still had his sweatpants bunched underneath his balls, shoving them up and making them look fatter. His cock was red and glistening with lube because Jensen never got as wet as Jared did, and it looked like one finger would set him off.

Jared licked his lips before biting down on the lower one again and thought to himself that the reciprocation was becoming less and less of a hardship and more of something to keep in his spank bank for when he was alone. 

Jared’s mouth watered as he thought about kissing Jensen. About opening his mouth and going down on Jensen, taking that long cock into his mouth. He wondered what Jensen tasted like.

“You staring at my junk isn’t gonna get me off, Jay. C’mon. Gimme your hand.” 

Jared opened his hand and wrapped his fist back around Jensen’s cock, starting back where he’d left off when he came. Jensen liked it best when Jared concentrated at the head, rubbing at the slit and around the head. In no time at all, Jensen was arching his back and coming all over his stomach.

Jared wanted to lick it off.

Instead, he reached over to the wet wipes they kept in the living room for emergencies and handed the package over while trying not to show how much he wanted Jensen’s come in his mouth instead of wasted on a wet wipe. 

Jensen reached over and switched the porn to late night news and settled into the couch after tossing the used wet wipes into the small trash can under the side table. Jared focused on trying to act normally.

“What is your deal tonight, weirdo?” Jensen asked from across the couch and Jared winced internally knowing he’d been obvious.

“I.. I dunno man. I just feel kinda like… something’s missing?” Jared shook his head at the sappy shit coming out of his mouth and tried again. “Don’t listen to me, I think I came my brains out. I’m gonna head to bed. When’s your call?” he asked, shoving himself up off the couch and gesturing to Harley and Sadie over on their doggie beds in the corner of the room.

“Uhhh, I got a super fucking early call, Cliff is coming at like 4am. You sure you wanna ride in with us?” Jensen called, twisted around the back of the couch to look at him.

“Yeah, totally, it’s still early. No need for Cliffy to make two trips. I’ll be up.” With that, Jared beat a hasty retreat to his bedroom to figure out what was going on in his head.

Jared lay on his back in the middle of his bed, Harley and Sadie on either side like bookends, and stared up at the ceiling. He and Jensen had been trading handys for a couple months, before Jensen even moved in. He never had the desire to kiss Jensen or, fuck, lick the come off his stomach before. What in the world was going through his head?

He let the heat of the dogs and the sounds of their snores carry him off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

Jensen watched as Jared practically ran up the stairs to his room, waiting till he heard the sound of Jared’s bedroom door shutting before he sagged into the couch, blowing out a long breath. He’d known when he and Jared started this that he was playing with fire. Truthfully, he’d been kind of smitten with Jared since that first meeting at WB studios five years ago and it had only gotten more serious. 

Jensen was bi, leaning slightly more towards gay than straight. He liked strong partners, but petite women and large men. Being funny, smart, caring, and his best friend only made the mild infatuation bloom into a full crush. Because who wouldn’t want to be with Jared? Jared is pretty much Jensen’s dream partner.

And he’d fucked it up.

He must have given some sign tonight, some kind of motion that showed Jared just how much more he wanted from him. He clicked off the tv and pushed himself to his feet to head tof bed; he hadn’t been lying about the fuckin early call. They were out to torture him this season, between Dean fighting with Sam and now angels and more demons and more every-episode guest stars.

On autopilot, he headed to the bathroom to take out his contacts and brush his teeth before he flopped down onto his bed. He squirmed around until he was cocooned in his blankets with one pillow on top of his head and the other underneath his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later his eyes flew open and he fought the urge to yell at the ceiling. 

“Fuck.” He couldn’t get the awkwardness with Jared off his mind. They’d never been awkward with each other, not even when they hardly knew each other. He was going to have to tell Jared no more handys. No more fucking around.

Jensen could deal with not getting his hands on Jared, but he absolutely refused to lose their friendship and easy working relationship. Not a handjob in the world could replace Jared’s friendship. In his life as a friend and nothing more was better than nothing.

He fell asleep dreading the morning.

Jensen stumbled into the kitchen at 3:30, hair went from the shower, to see that Jared had already started coffee. He poured a cup and slumped down into the chair at the kitchen counter, listening to the pipes rumbling as Jared showered upstairs. He tried to think about the day ahead, the scenes he had to shoot, but he couldn’t get his mind away from the night before and the decision he’d made.

“Mornin’.” Jared rumbled behind him and Jensen just barely managed to avoid spilling his precious coffee on himself.

“Mornin’, thanks for making coffee.” Jensen tried to sound normal but even to his own ears he sounded strained and overly polite.

“‘Course. I mean, I was up with the dogs for a run anyway. You know,” Jared offered back, turned away from Jensen as he filled the remaining coffee into two travel mugs. Jared turned and pushed one across the counter to Jensen with an odd look on his face. Jensen couldn’t stand to wait any longer.

“Look, I feel like maybe last night got kinda weird? And like, it’s not worth that. Maybe we should stop. Doing. That? For a while anyway.” He couldn’t make himself look up at Jared as he said it, he focused instead on his fingertips holding the ceramic mug with its last sip of coffee.

“Yeah? Oh, okay, I mean, you’re right. S’no big deal.” Jared took Jensen’s empty mug and placed it in the sink. 

Jensen was saved from replying by the muted honk of Cliff’s horn.

The drive was atypically quiet, with Cliff looking back at them in the rear view a lot. Jensen didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. He drank the coffee that Jared had filled for him and tried to focus on his decision from the night before; he could have Jared as a friend, but if he lost that he couldn’t stand it.

—————————

The whole day was weird, in Jared’s opinion. Starting with Jensen calling off the benefits part of their relationship and Jared was totally confused by why Jensen felt the need to end it as well as why he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He didn’t want to be hurt by the situation but he was. Genevieve kept trying to flirt with him but he couldn’t bring himself to even flirt playfully back; she looked too much like Sandy and was clearly trying too hard. Every time he tried to find Jensen to talk, Jensen was filming with the new guy and couldn’t get away.

They both got called into Phil’s office about six, and told that due to some availability issues, they were going to be filming out in the middle of nowhere for the next couple days.

“Some long days for you boys and I’m sorry about that. I’ve told Cliff and he’s going to make sure that he’s got blankets and pillows for you in his car to make sure you can sleep while you’re traveling back and forth. But for tonight, head home and get some sleep. We need you in hair and makeup on location no later than five tomorrow, so that’ll be you getting in the car by three at the latest.” 

Jared sighed and nodded, his mind already on getting someone to get the dogs to their kennel for the rest of the week. He cursed his lack of forethought; he’d thrown out the rest of his Ambien months ago and didn’t have time to get more. He carefully kept his eyes averted from Jensen; when Jensen had moved in they’d both switched out sleeping pills for mutual orgasms on nights like they were about to have but since this morning, Jared knew neither one was an option. 

They made their way to Cliffs truck in silence. Cliff was clearly trying to communicate with one or both of them as they made their way back to the house, but Jared couldn’t really understand what Cliff was trying to ask and he didn’t want to voice the question in case it was meant to be directed at Jensen. It was the oddest commute since Cliff had been hired, Jared was sure of that.

Instead of prolonging the awkwardness when Cliff arrived at the house, Jared pulled out his cellphone with his keys and dialed the doggy day care he used for his kids and went about getting them in last minute. He fumbled with the keys since he had his phone to his ear and Jensen stepped up close enough that Jared could feel his body heat where their arms brushed and took the keys from him, brushing past and dis-arming the alarm while Jared fought a shiver at the contact. He was so distracted that he nearly missed the person answering his call.

“Yeah, hi, this is Jared Padalecki, my dogs are Harley and Sadie? I need to get them in for the next couple nights, better make it five just to be safe.” He wandered into the house as the person looked up his account and confirmed his details, absently petting his babies as they came bounding up to him. His eyes were focused on Jensen, who was in the kitchen, staring at their pile of take-out menus with fierce concentration, as if he didn’t want to look up.

“Yeah, okay, great, my dog walker will bring them by when you open in the morning. Have a nice night.” He ended the call and stepped closer to Jensen, watching the way that Jensen flinched away from him just a tiny bit. Jared frowned and was about to open his mouth and ask what was wrong when his cell started buzzing in his hand. Frustrated already, he sighed and answered.

“Padalecki.”

“Jared, hey it’s Kevin. Look, sorry about the short notice but we wanted to let you know before you came in that the hitch is broken on your trailer so we won’t be able to get it on location tomorrow. Jensen’s trailer is fine, you guys don’t mind sharing, do you?” Jared fought the urge to sigh again and let on that not everything was totally copacetic in the j2 household.

“Yeah, totally. Just a couple days, no big. We can share.”

“Sounds good Jared. Have a good night.” He heard the beep of Kevin disconnecting the call and flipped his phone closed.

“So, uh, looks like my trailer is out of commission for the shoot the next few days. You don’t mind sharing yours, right?” Jared felt a little bit like he was focusing everything on the elephant in the room but Jensen looked up and pasted on his ‘photo shoot’ smile. Jared hated that smile, but at least Jensen was meeting his eye.

“Pshaw, you don’t even have to ask. We should bring the Nintendo from home so that I can whoop your ass at Mario Kart on our breaks.” Jensen’s smile softened into something real and Jared felt his stomach unclench; he hadn’t even noticed that his stomach was upset till it relaxed.

“Yeah, good idea. Wait,  _ you _ are gonna kick  _ my _ ass at Mario kart? I don’t think so, Jack.” Jared stepped around the island and picked up the menu on top of the pile in front of Jensen.

“What are we getting for dinner, I'm starving?’ Jensen knocked their shoulders together and huffed out a laugh.

“You’re always starved, man. Chinese? We can over order, eat till we’re full and then do it again an hour later.” Jensen offered and Jared’s stomach growled.

“Sounds good. Extra potstickers and extra crab rangoon. I’m gonna go feed the kids and hit the shower.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen was dozing on the couch, belly full of his favorite Chinese food with Law and Order reruns running on the tv. Sadie was sitting on his legs and he was so comfortable and warm he couldn’t be bothered to move. His eyes were slipping closed when he felt Jared move at the other end of the couch. On a normal night, Jared would be pushing closer, changing the tv to porn and sending the dogs to the other room, but this wasn’t a normal night.

“Alright, I’m gonna head upstairs since we gotta be in the car with Cliff in like six hours.” Jared pushed himself to his feet and whistled for the dogs to follow him. He was at the bottom of the stairs before Jensen could even speak.

“Night Jay.” Jensen turned his head enough to see that Jared paused at the bottom of the stairs.

“Night Jack,” Jared whispered back and headed up to his room, head hanging down and hair in his face enough that Jensen couldn’t even see a little bit of his expression. Jensen slumped into the couch and turned towards the tv, all remnants of sleep gone from his body.

“Tonight is going to suck,” he said to the empty room. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tried to get back the warm contentment he’d felt just moments before, but it was gone.

Part of him wanted to follow Jared upstairs, to take back everything he’d said this morning. He didn’t, for two reasons. Number one, they’d never fooled around in either of their bedrooms. That was their own, personal space and neither one of them really wanted to lose that when they spent so much time together already. Number two, he knew that if he did that, he’d confess everything. He would confess his feelings. Jensen knew that Jared wasn’t ready for that, and might never be. Jared was bisexual leaning towards a preference for women and despite the traded handjobs over the previous few months, Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared wanted a relationship with a man, let alone him.

Jensen pressed his head backwards into the arm of the couch and forced himself to think about anything else. He focused on the television, the comforting drama of Law and Order letting him blank out his mind as the clock ticked away on the wall.

By midnight, Jensen’s eyes were burning but he was still unable to fall asleep. He’d changed the channel from reruns to reruns, looking for something soothing enough to fall asleep to with no luck. He heard Jared’s bedroom door open and the soft sounds of Jared walking when he was trying to be quiet. He turned his head just in time to see Jared padding down the stairs naked. Quickly but as quietly as possible, he snuggled himself down into the couch and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard Jared step up to the back of the couch and could tell that he was peering down at him.

“Jen?” Jared whispered and Jensen had to fight not to react; Jared only ever called him Jen when they were being intimate. He felt Jared’s hand touch his shoulder lightly but Jared stopped from shaking him.

“Sleep well Jen.” 

There was more movement and Jensen felt a soft kiss pressed to his hairline before Jared moved away and into the kitchen. He heard the fridge door open and opened his eyes to peek over the top of the couch. Jared was standing naked in front of the fridge with the carton of orange juice held to his lips as he chugged it down.

Jensen was mesmerized by Jared. They rarely, if ever, bothered to take all their clothes off when they were together and, though Jensen knew that Jared slept in the nude, he’d never gotten to see Jared in all of his glory like this before.

His eyes trailed over soft golden-brown skin covered in the most delicious muscles he’d ever had his hands on. Jared’s perfect, peach of an ass was just calling for Jensen’s hands or mouth to be all over it. He couldn’t see Jared's cock from this angle but he didn’t need to; he could see the peak of one brown nipple, tight in the cool air from the still open fridge.

He wanted. He wanted so badly. 

Jared pulled the orange juice away from his lips and Jensen curled back down onto the couch so that he was out of sight. He heard Jared move back towards the stairs and ascend and let out a long breath, looking at the clock on the wall again. It was going to be a really bad, long couple of days.

Jensen finally managed to fall asleep about an hour and a half before his alarm went off. As a result, he was less than communicative on the drive out to whatever tiny town they were headed to. He managed to sleep a little in Cliff’s truck, head on his pillow, pillow smashed against Jared’s shoulder, but he was less than rested for the day ahead. 

When they climbed out of the car, Jensen stumbled a bit and Jared reached out to catch him before he could fall on his face. Jared pulled him up right up against his big, warm chest and tilted Jensen’s head up so that they would meet eyes. For a moment, just a flash of something shone in Jared’s eye and Jensen thought he was going to be kissed.

“Jen, you okay?” Jared asked softly as he helped Jensen right himself. He was so tired that he couldn’t try to hide his reaction to the soft pet name and he knew that Jared could feel it too.

“Just tired. Couldn’t sleep last night,” he fibbed to see if Jared would fess up about his midnight trip to the kitchen, but Jared just nodded solemnly and turned them both towards the hair and makeup trailer.

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep great either.” With that, Jared began to walk away and Jensen felt his heart crack a little; he’d meant to save himself from heartbreak with this new situation, but it was happening anyway. With a heavy heart, he followed Jared.

Filming was miserable, compounded by the freak snowstorm that came out of nowhere. Eventually around 3pm, after about eight hours of tortuous Sam and Dean fighting, production was called for the day on account of weather.

Snow was coming down in big fat flakes hard and fast enough that Jensen could barely see a foot in front of him as he shiveringly made his way towards his trailer to try and thaw. He finally struggled up the steps and opened the door to find that Jared was already there, changed out of his Sam clothes and the electric fireplace roaring.

“Hey, I hope you are still okay with the sharing. I, uh, talked to Kevin and Phil and it looks like we might be stuck here overnight. It’s just not safe for Cliff to drive us back in this.” Jared waved his hand to encompass the weather outside the trailer as Jensen shrugged off his heavy overcoat and toed out of his boots.

“Yeah, no, of course. Are they getting us a hotel for the night?” He headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee to help warm him from within when Jared stood up and walked to the other side of the bar.

“Actually, the hotel is all booked. I mean, with all the crew and everything. They’re already doubling up. So I told them since the trailer is here and hooked up and everything we’d be fine.” Judging by the delicate flush on Jared’s neck, he was holding something back, but Jensen couldn’t imagine what. He must have let some sound of distress slip out without noticing cause Jared looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“I mean, i can totally sleep on the couch or the recliner. There’s no, I mean, it’s not like we have to share your…” Jared trailed off, his neck getting redder and Jensen couldn’t let Jared look so uncomfortable at his expense.

“Well, no, let’s just table that discussion for bedtime. It’s so friggin early and I’m beat but also starved.” Jensen turned to open the fridge and saw it jam packed full with catering boxes.

“I may have cleaned out the catering trailer after I talked with Kevin and Phil, because I knew you would say that.” 

Jensen couldn’t keep the genuine grin from his face when he turned to Jared.

“Awww Jay. You know me so well.”

————————————————

Jared reclined at the far end of Jensen’s tiny couch and rubbed his belly. He was glad he’d thought to clean out catering when he found out that they’d be staying in the trailer overnight. Or, his mind supplied as he tugged a blanket into his lap, when he’d decided not to take the last room at the hotel with the crew.

He glanced down to the other end of the couch at Jensen, glazed-eyed and staring at the crackling fireplace. He’d let Jensen take the seat closer to the fire; the cold always hit Jensen harder than it did him.

“Where’s the candy stash, Jack? I need some sweets.” He pushed the button to lower his recliner and watched as Jensen shook off the mild food coma he was in to turn and look at him.

“I don’t hide candy in my trailer Jay. Unlike  _ some _ people I know.” Jensen laughed and turned away again, letting Jared stare at his profile in the flickering light of the tv and fireplace. He couldn’t stop the thought of how beautiful Jensen looked and once the words formed in his head it was like the world stopped spinning for a moment. He forced himself to his feet and into the little kitchen area to think.

“And even if I did hide candy, I wouldn’t do it in such an obvious place.” Jensen called as Jared opened and closed cabinet doors. He huffed and opened a drawer to buy himself time.

Had he been crushing on Jensen? Is that why he’d wanted to kiss him so bad? Did he want Jensen more than just a best friend-slash-costar-slash-roommate-slash-hand job buddy? He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Jensen was looking at him, smiling. A genuine smile. He forced himself to smile back but he could tell from the look on Jen’s face that it missed the emotion he was going for. Before he could say anything, Jensen was up off the couch and headed towards him.

“Jay? You okay? You look… I dunno. I would say you look like you’ve seen a ghost but-“ Jensen cut himself off with a silly chuckle.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just thinking.” 

Jensen laughed softly at Jared’s non-answer.“Well don’t try so hard, you might hurt yourself.” 

Jared couldn’t laugh or retort the way that he normally would, he kept his back turned and felt his shoulders slump. He didn’t realize he’d been frozen in the same spot till he felt a warm hand on his back and nearly jumped with surprise.

“Jay, man, talk to me. What’s wrong, really?” Jensen put his chin on Jared’s shoulder and stepped up so close that Jared could feel Jensen’s chest expanding with each breath against his back.

“I can’t… I dunno man. It’s fine. Really. Where’s the candy?” He tried to brush it off again, not ready to confront all the things in his head. He could tell by the way Jensen’s green eyes searched his that he missed the mark but Jensen stepped back and away from him, seemingly ready to let it go.

“Hopeless. In my bedroom, bottom drawer.” Jensen stepped back far enough to wave Jared to his bedroom. Jared took off as quick as he could, avoiding Jensen’s eye.

The temptation to snoop just a little was strong once he got into Jensen’s trailer’s bedroom, but he tried to stay on track. He headed to the bottom drawer of the built in bedside table but hesitated. He knew the kinds of things that he kept in his top drawer and he just wanted to see if Jensen did the same.

He pulled the top drawer open and swallowed a gasp; he’d always known that Jensen was more into guys than girls but he’d never really thought about it past that. However, staring down into a drawer with a big, pink dildo and a big tube of something labelled ‘MAN CUNT hybrid lube’ he couldn’t help but think about it. Jared slammed the drawer shut a little too fast to help him think, but the sound brought Jensen into the room.

“Having trouble with directions, Jay?” The question was softer than he thought it should be, not teasing, but a legitimate question. Jared trembled as he turned around.

Jensen was gazing at him with a look so sincere and gentle that he didn’t know what to think. He wanted to cross the room, take Jensen into his arms and kiss him. He wanted to open the drawer, pull the lube out and toss Jensen onto the bed. A small part of him wanted to run screaming into the blizzardy night.

“Sorry, I just. Sorry. I dunno what's wrong with me today. I’m sure i’ll be fine after I get some sleep.” He ducked down and opened the bottom drawer which to his delight was full of gummy candy, even the sour rainbows that were his favorite and Jensen hated.

“Awwww, Jenny, you have my favorite!” He held the bag of rainbows aloft and could see Jensen’s slight blush even in the darkness of the room. Before Jensen could reply, the wind outside the trailer howled and the whole trailer rocked side to side.

“Whoa. Bigger storm than anyone thought, huh?” Jared said, taking small steps to edge around the bed and Jensen and get back to the living room.

“Yeah,” he heard softly from behind him. Instead of replying, he opened the bag of candy and shoved some into his mouth.

___________________________

Two hours after the candy debacle found both of them drifting off in the living room of Jensen’s trailer. Jensen snapped his head back up from where it had dropped onto his chest and shivered; even with the fake fireplace going and a blanket around him the wind and storm were so fierce that he was cold.

“Jay, man, c’mon. Let’s go to bed.” Jensen stood up with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and shook Jared’s arm. Jared’s eyes popped open and looked at Jensen.

“Wha?”

“Jay, c’mon. It’s too cold out here. We’re gonna go and sleep in my bed. Conserve body heat and all that.” Before, when they’d been exchanging hand jobs, a line like that would have had instant flirtatious replies from Jared, even half asleep as he was. 

Instead, Jared simply nodded and stood up to his full height, stretching his arms over his head to touch the ceiling and lifting up his shirt to expose his stomach.

Jensen turned and headed towards the bedroom, listening to make sure that Jared was following behind. Jared stopped to use the bathroom and joined him as soon as he was tucked in under the covers with his spare blanket spread over the top of the bed for a little extra warmth. Jared hesitated at the end of the bed.

“Are you sure, man?”Jared asked and Jensen fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, it’s freezing and you’re like a walking furnace. Get your ass under the blankets now before I get violent,” Jensen grumbled as he pulled the blankets up to his nose and glared across the darkness toward Jared. Finally, Jared laughed and dropped his pants to the floor, climbing into the bed in his Saxx and tee shirt. Almost instantly it was warmer under the covers and Jensen slipped his perpetually frozen toes over onto Jared’s calf, laughing like a maniac when Jared yelped.

“Frozen fuckin’ feet! I see why you wanted me here,” Jared grumbled but didn’t pull away and Jensen sighed with how good it felt to thaw his toes.

They were quiet for a while, long enough that Jensen was starting to drift off, when Jared whispered.

“What happened? Why… is it cause you could tell?” 

Jensen flipped over to face Jared and blinked his eyes open.

“What happened when? Could I tell what?” he asked, softly, inching the tiniest bit closer but disguising it as getting comfortable.

Jared was quiet and still for long enough that Jensen worried he may have fallen asleep. But then he shifted, curling onto his side and all the way into Jensen’s space, until Jensen could make out the gleam in his eyes if not the color.

“Can I kiss you, Jen?” Jared whispered, his breath wafting softly across Jensen’s face.

He tried not to get too excited. He was terrified. He was elated. He was confused and knew they needed to talk about it all but he’d paused for too long and Jared was trying to pull away from him. He reached out and grabbed Jared’s shoulder.

“Please kiss me Jay.”

Jared kissed just like he did everything else, enthusiastically. He nearly bowled Jensen over onto his back in his push forward. If Jensen had ever thought about their first kiss ( _ and he never had, nope, no way. He’d never do that to himself,) _ he would have thought it would be tentative, soft, even exploratory. Jared’s kiss was nothing like that. Jensen could feel Jared’s tongue tracing over the ridges on the roof of his mouth and each of his teeth. When Jensen had finally relaxed into the kiss and started to give as good as he was getting, Jared pulled back, tilting his head so their foreheads were touching.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, I think.” Jared whispered, his breath wafting over Jensen’s kissed-wet lips.

“You think?” Jensen couldn’t ask more. There were so many questions in his head, some of them he wanted the answers to, most of them he didn’t want to hear the answer to.

“I don’t know that I recognized what it was that I wanted till recently. The other night. The last one. I knew I wanted to kiss you. Hell, I wanted to lick the come off your stomach.” Jared gave a quiet huff of laughter and Jensen smiled at him.

“Orally fixated Jay.” He felt more than saw Jared nod against him. They fell quiet and Jensen forced himself to ask the next question.

“Just kissing. You just wanted kisses?” He needed the answer, but was terrified of it.

“No, Jen, not just. I wanted more. But I couldn’t tell… and it felt selfish. To want more. To want your heart when you’d already given me so much.” Jensen sighed and tilted his head to press his lips to Jared’s.

“Then we can be selfish together.” He felt the way that his words ran through Jared’s whole body, Without another word or question, Jared shoved forward, pressing their lips together again.

They rolled around together on Jensen’s small trailer bed. The air outside the covers was still too cold to throw them off, even though Jared was radiating heat. Jared wiggled himself down under the covers and slipped his fingers into Jensen’s boxers, tugging them down enough that Jensen felt kisses pressed onto his hips.

“Jay, Jay, c’mon.” Jensen writhed as Jared teased him with light touches through the cotton of his boxers. Jensen flexed his hips, pressing his dick up towards where he thought Jared’s mouth was. He felt Jared's big hands gripping and pressing his hips down on the bed. Jensen planted his feet on the bed on either side of Jared’s body and pushed upwards, unable to break Jared’s hold.

“You’ve never been a cock tease before.” Jensen whined and the blanket was flying back as Jared’s head appeared, hair sticking up in every direction.

“You’ve only known me as a buddy you traded handjobs with, just wait.” Jared winked at him then pulled the blanket back over his head and went back down between Jensen’s legs. Finally he felt Jared dragging his boxers down and off. Once the restricting cotton was off he spread his legs wide and rocked his hips up, letting the blanket drag over the wet head of his dick before Jared was back to press his hips down.

Jensen wanted to see what was happening, but not being able to see was heightening every single one of Jared’s touches. Finally, he felt a hot breath over the head of his cock and the silky feel of Jared’s tongue trailing up and down the thick vein on the side of it.

“Jay, jay please.” He whined again, unable to stop himself. He’d never been one for talking during sex but he would make it happen if it got Jared to move the hell along with it.

He felt the brush of Jared’s hair on his thigh and then was able to feel the way Jared kissed up the side of his dick, making him twitch and leak.

“If you don’t put my dick in your mouth soon I will kick you out of my bed and finish myself off.” Jensen threatened. All touching stopped and Jensen curled up off the bed until he was sitting. Jared pushed his head outside of the blankets again and caught Jensen’s eye in the weak light.

“Awww, Jen, don’t be like that. Wanna fuck you. Wanna suck you. Wanna keep teasing you. You’re so pretty when you want something.” The honesty and lack of teasing in his voice stopped Jensen in his tracks. He wanted it all too.

“You’re not fucking me for the first time here.” Jensen replied and Jared cocked his head to the side, sliding his body up till he was lying fully on top of Jensen, their cocks rutting against each other. He closed his eyes and moved a little to relish the way their cocks felt as they frotted together.

“Why not?” Jared asked.

“We don’t have stuff. We have to work tomorrow. I.. I… there’s more reasons but I can’t think.” Jensen laughed at himself and opened his eyes.

“Awww, Jenny, I saw your top drawer. We have stuff.” Jared raised both his eyebrows because he couldn’t raise just one.

For a moment, Jensen froze in embarrassment. He didn’t even know why he had those things here. He breathed deep, loving the feeling of Jared’s chest pressed against his, and chewed on his lip.

“Dunno if you noticed but you’re a lot bigger than the fake, pink, plastic cock in the drawer. And that lube is for toys.” Jensen nearly laughed when Jared shivered at the mention of how big he was.

“You like hearing about how big your cock is, Jay?” Jared closed his eyes at Jensen's soft, teasing words. “So big. Gonna split me open? Gonna be so hard to walk afterwards. M’gonna need a whole day to recover.” Jared’s cock pulsed and blurted out some warm, sticky precome against Jensen’s stomach.

“Kiss me Jay.” Jared leaned down and licked his way back into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen wrapped his calves around the outside of Jared’s and fucked his hips up hard, feeling like he was already on the edge, just from kissing, talking and frotting. He pulled out of the kiss and smeared his lips across Jared’s cheek till he was speaking right into Jared’s ear.

“Come all over me. C’mon. Come all over me Jay.” Jared started to meet him thrust for thrust, their cocks rubbing against each other where they were squeezed between their bellies.

“Gonna come. Gonna come all over your big cock.” Jensen swallowed down the awkwardness he felt about talking dirty and added, “Which is totally different for how i’m gonna come  _ ON _ your cock later.” Jared shuddered in his arms and rocked down even harder, the heads of their cocks rubbing together and the spark of pleasure he felt from that was just enough to send him over the edge. Jensen bit down on Jared’s earlobe and groaned loudly in Jared’s ear as his cock pulsed between them.

“What do you want Jay? What do you need, huh?” Jensen asked between heaving breaths. Jared pushed and dragged his cock through the mess on Jensen’s stomach and whined in the back of his throat. Jared dropped his forehead to Jensen’s shoulder and muffled his face enough that Jensen nearly missed what Jared asked for.

“Slap my ass.” Jensen felt his half-soft cock twitch when he realized what Jared had asked for. He planted his feet on the bed outside Jared’s legs to tent the blanket. First, he reached down and grabbed a handful of Jared’s ass, jiggling it a little. Then he raised his hand and brought it down as hard as he could in the weird position. Jared moaned deep and his thrusts changed from short, jagged ones to a deeper curve of his lower back, pushing his ass up, wordlessly asking for more.

Jensen lost count of how many slaps he gave, lost in the haze of lust between them. He lifted his hand and put what strength he had behind the downswing, the slap loud enough that it reverberated through the room and that was it, Jared was groaning like he was dying and the mess on Jensen’s stomach got bigger, wetter, warmer.

They lay together, panting, for a few minutes, Jared getting heavier with each passing moment. Jensen knew they were both going to fall asleep soon. He reached up and dragged his hands through Jared’s hair, softly scratching at his scalp and making Jared rumble with pleasure. Jensen huffed out a laugh.

“We gotta talk more.” He whispered and pressed a kiss into Jared’s hair.

“Mm-mm. Talk tomorrow, sleep now.”


End file.
